My love
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: A cute one-shot


**Happy Valentine's Day**

This store has so many Valentines chocolate and other things. It's hard for me to even come close to get her what she got me today. But I guess I will try my best. So far I have a teddy bear that's bigger than my head, two boxes of chocolate, and a bouquet of flowers. It still doesn't seem like enough. Not after what she got me.

With everything in bags, I zip my coat and make my way out in the February morning. The cold wind instantly hits my face. I'm ready for spring. Everyone in New York is. Every time the snow begins to melt, it starts to snow again.

I make my way across the street to Monica. She was asleep when I left. So I could easily slip out without her knowing. It wasn't like I forgot Valentine's Day. We were just preoccupied for most of the night and into the morning. So obviously this wasn't on my mind and Monica understands that. Gosh, I have the most wonderful, understanding wife in the world. To this day, I still don't know how I got so lucky to have her. And I make sure that I do my best to keep her happy enough that she never wants to leave me. Not in a million years.

I go into the building that instantly feel the heat. I go in the elevator to the 5th floor. And walk right to Monica's room that is down the hall. I look through the window on the door and smile. My wife is still sleeping so peacefully. She didn't get any sleep last night. I don't want to walk in and wake her up. Even though I am sure someone will be shortly. I open the door slowly and shut it softly behind me. I tiptoe over to the chair and sit down.

She stretches a little and turns her head over to me.

"Hey." She says softly.

I smile at her, standing up and kissing her forehead. "Hey babe."

I hold up the bag. "Got you something."

She raises her bed so she's sitting up some. "Oh honey, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh please. It's Valentine's Day Mon. You are the love of my life."

She rubs my arm and I place the bag of goodies on her bed. She pulls out each thing, thanking me over and over. Even crying a little.

"I know it's not much-"

"Not much? Chandler this stuff is incredible. Thank you. Really." She grabs the box of chocolates and opens it. We feed a piece to each other. That's something we've done since we were dating. We had been together for 6 months on our first Valentine's together and it was just something we did. And we've been doing it every year since. After 8 years together, I still look forward to this little tradition with my bride.

"Wow you have a good husband." The nurse says when she walks into the room.

Monica gives my hand a little squeeze. "Yeah he's sort of a keeper." She teases.

I move the stuff out of the way as the nurses places our twins into Monica's arms. They were just born a few hours ago at 5 in the morning. I felt so bad for my wife after being in labor the whole day yesterday since she woke up. The contractions weren't even close enough to stay hospital until 9 last night. I am glad they finally admitted her because at that point, I was sure the babies were forcing their way out with how close the contractions were. We kept coming and they kept sending us back home again. I tried everything to help her feel ok at home. And I am sure that I was a little annoying. But she understood that I was just there to help.

I still can't believe what a trooper she was. I keep telling her how amazing she was. I mean she was in labor for a full 24 hours and then they were finally born. It makes me never want to complain about being sick again. N

It's amazing. We have two children. A son named Emmitt. And another son named James. They are so little. Both of them 5lbs and 11 oz. Only 2 minutes apart.

I pull two stuffed animals from my pocket. One giraffe and one elephant. They both say baby's first Valentine's Day.

"What do you think Mon?"

She has tears in her eyes again. Hormones. "They are perfect honey. They can go in the nursery when we get home."

I put them on the bed side and take James from Monica's arms and go over to the chair to sit.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get anything for you." She tells me, her eyes never leaving Emmitt.

My mouth just drops open. "Are you kidding? You gave me two kids. Two beautiful healthy baby boys. This is the best Valentine's present that I could ever ask for." And it's true. I could never give something so special to her. Well I did help make them, but she truly did all the work.

She looks at me, smiling. I think she's been smiling all morning. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." I wink.

And because of her, my life is perfect.

Well, I will want another one in a few years.

 **So I had some free time at work to write this. I hope you enjoy it and have a great day today.**

 **Ps. Sorry it's short.**


End file.
